Kerrigan
'Kerrigan, '''formerly Sarah Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, is the commander of the Zerg Swarm and the primary antagonist of the video games ''Starcraft and Starcraft II. ''She plays a more anti-heroic role in the ''Starcraft II expansion, Heart of the Swarm. A human assimilated into the Zerg collective, Kerrigan now spurns her human origins, dedicating her life to wiping out the humans responsible for her assimilation. Her incredible intellect, combined with her combat prowess, makes her the most feared force in the Starcraft Universe. Kerrigan is a major player in the first story arc of Video Game Villains War. Video Game Villains War Prior to the War It's generally assumed the Zerg Swarm had long-standing enmity for the Galactic Empire, the dominant powerhouse in Outer Space prior the start of Video Game Villains War. A rivalry between Kerrigan and the then current emperor, Darth Malak, led to the latter's attack on the Zerg homeworld. Cutting Down the Emperor Malak begins the war in space, attacking Kerrigan's homeworld. While his aerial assault has some victories, his ground troops pale in comparison to Kerrigan's Zerg soldiers. Before Malak can make a tactical retreat, Kerrigan faces him down in his starship. Malak's force attacks prove formidable, but Kerrigan counters them with her own psionic abilities. Malak presumes an upper hand after he slices off one of Kerrigan's blade wings, but his success is short lived: Kerrigan's wing grows back. Malak, conceding defeat, is helpless to stop Kerrigan from impaling him with multiple strikes from her wings. Taking Over the Galaxy Without the leadership of Darth Malak, the Galactic Empire falls into disarray, allowing Kerrigan to take over most of the galaxy. She meets some hostility on the home planet of the Space Pirates, especially from the formidable Omega Pirate. Kerrigan cuts down the Omega Pirate easily, but then faces the general of the Space Pirates, Mother Brain. Though Mother Brain's Hyper Beam severely damages Kerrigan, the Zerg Queen releases a massive psionic force, forcing Mother Brain to explode. Kerrigan's other rival during this period is the Prophet of Truth, the commander of the Covenant. The Prophet, assembling the Halo Array, schemes to wipe out the entire Zerg Swarm. His plans go awry when Kerrigan personally infiltrates his headquarters, killing most of his bodyguards. The Prophet gets the upper hand through a backhanded strike from an underpowered Halo blast, crippling Kerrigan. The Prophet moves in for the kill, if not for an unexpected arrival. Assembling an Alliance SHODAN, a villain supposedly destroyed earlier in the war, crashes a starship through the Covenant's base, releasing SHODAN's back-up into Kerrigan's body. Enhanced with SHODAN's power, Kerrigan wastes no time slaughtering the Prophet of Truth. SHODAN, through her ability to effortlessly infect technology, permits Kerrigan to destroy the Reapers, a long-standing threat to her power. Little does Kerrigan realize, but this action galvanizes a confederacy of space villains into action: Saren, Captain Qwark, Ridley, Andross, and Lavos. Saren, taking the death of the Reapers personally, attempts to assassinate Kerrigan. The exertion of killing the Reapers, combined with the injuries from her bout with the Covenant, forces Kerrigan to transform into a lesser human form, aided by SHODAN. Saren launches his ambush, fighting the still-powerful Kerrigan to a standstill. Saren gets an upper hand, but SHODAN cybernetically manipulates him to kill himself. The rush of combat, however, provides the adrenaline for Kerrigan to re-assume her Zerg form. Kerrigan eventually finds SHODAN a new computer body, assembling her Zerg forces to crush the last remnants of the Galactic Empire. Emperor Percival C. Tachyon, of the Cragmite Empire, asks permission to join the Zerg in their quest. Though Kerrigan is reticent, she accepts him into the alliance upon realizing the Empire will not die without a fight. An Untimely End The confederacy of space commanders, seemingly led by Captain Qwark, bears down upon the Zerg homeworld while most of the troops are abroad. Tachyon's reinforcements prove absolutely necessary, as the unexpected attack cripples the Zerg forces. Tachyon's lackey, Captain Slag, proves an invaluable aid, killing Andross's powerful underling, Andrew Oikonny. Yet the tide turns in favor of the confederacy, with Lavos killing Captain Slag and routing the Zerg forces permanently. Things fare little better for SHODAN and Tachyon, with Psycho Mantis and Ridley killing them, respectively. Kerrigan, disgusted at the loss of her soldiers, discovers the true reason the attack was successful: Darth Vader. Vader had taken over the confederacy, incorporating their forces into those of the Empire. Vader's tactical experience also gave the Empire the edge. Kerrigan, with nowhere to run, is forced to take on Vader herself. With her last effort, SHODAN manifests the last of her energies into a human Kerrigan puppet. While this puppet takes out Vader's bodyguards, Vader cuts it down. Kerrigan finds herself wounded when Vader crushes her with a massive pylon, but survives. Kerrigan responds quickly, using her psionic abilities to send Vader crashing through several walls. Summoning a massive Zerg mount, Kerrigan tries to crush her adversary, only for his force abilities to destroy her steed. Kerrigan tries both brutal punching and psionic abilities to cow Vader, for him to match them. Kerrigan fails to stand up to Vader's onslaught, losing both her wings in the process. Vader impales Kerrigan, killing the Queen of Blades and forever halting the onslaught of the Zerg. Abilities Kerrigan is easily one of the most formidable fighters in video game history. Her wings permitted her to fly great distances, as well as providing a lethal fighting tool. Her physical strength is more than any humans, and she possesses telekinetic abilities on par with the Force. Kerrigan is also incredibly durable, surviving lightsaber strikes, Halo blasts, and blunt force trauma. When enhanced by SHODAN, Kerrigan also has cybernetic influence over all computer technology. In her human form, she gains some agility, but is much more vulnerable to attack. Trivia *Kerrigan has the longest consecutive winning streak of any early major player. In the first four rounds, she kills four other competitors, toppling Jafar from Disney vs Marvel Villains, who killed three villains in the first three rounds of his tournament. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kerrigan's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Aliens Category:CGI Villains Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Kerrigan's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters